


Parenting for Pilots 2

by Sunhawk16



Series: Parenting for Pilots [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Ok, next part of the weird dialog fic of kid.  Wonder if this is all because of the Godchild series?  Duo wanted one of his own??  Anyway... let's move this on to the 1x2 part of our show and shove good old what's her name out of the picture, shall we?  =D  Heero's getting impatient...I do apologize for all the typos and I'm fixing them as fast as you guys are pointing that out. Not liking this new aspect of writing.  Should replace this ancient laptop (with what money??) and think about new glasses.  *sigh*





	Parenting for Pilots 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, next part of the weird dialog fic of kid. Wonder if this is all because of the Godchild series? Duo wanted one of his own?? Anyway... let's move this on to the 1x2 part of our show and shove good old what's her name out of the picture, shall we? =D Heero's getting impatient... 
> 
> I do apologize for all the typos and I'm fixing them as fast as you guys are pointing that out. Not liking this new aspect of writing. Should replace this ancient laptop (with what money??) and think about new glasses. *sigh*

Are you wining and dining me, Yuy?

I would if you would eat and stop checking your phone every five minutes, Maxwell. 

Uh… I’m sorry. I am? 

Only since Seth’s Grandpa’s car pulled out of the drive.

…

Don’t sigh at me. I understand. 

He’s just never been away from home overnight before….

I said I understand. I was kind of… expecting it. Well, after I realized you were actually going to let him go. 

I’m sorry. He’s just never slept anywhere else… and there are these rituals that we have and what if he can’t sleep? Or they won’t let him have his nightlight? And I don’t even know if his Grandma can read his books with all the little voices done right, and…

Duo, Seth’s grandparents are not idiots. They know if they ever want to spend time with him again, they have to be on their best behavior. It will be fine. Kids understand that different people mean slightly different arrangements and rules. He will have fun. And, if you will put that phone down, we can have a weekend to ourselves. Maybe… I could actually stay over?

Well… I had kind of thought that was one of the perks. If you can live with me maybe checking my phone… every half hour?

Not… all night. 

…

Don’t make me hide it. 

Yuy!

Duo… I’ve rather been looking forward to you loosening the apron strings a bit. 

Hey! I don’t wear an apron! It’s a … uh… chef’s thing.

Whatever it is, it has slightly short strings. You’ve been divorced from Hilde for years now. This isn’t the nineteen fifties. You are not going to traumatize your son. He’s not an idiot… he still calls me Uncle Heero, but at his age he knows the difference between me and say… Trowa or Quatre. 

I just feel like I don’t want to make him feel like I’m… replacing his mother… or… or something. You know?

I do know. That’s why we’ve gone at this so slow. But I think you’re going at YOUR pace, not necessarily HIS. 

…

Don’t pick up that phone, Maxwell. 

…

Or sigh at me with that put upon look. 

You know me too well.

I do. And it’s part of why I love you. Despite it sometimes. 

It’s just… he is the most important thing in the world to me. I vowed to take care of him and be… the best father I could be. I want him happy and safe and… dear GOD, where I can see him. 

That can’t always happen. When he gets to be in his teens, I suspect he’s going to want to leave the house without you once in a while. 

Ass.

Over-protective adorable idiot.

Hey!

Eat your dinner. I slaved over a hot stove all afternoon for this. It would be nice if you tasted it.

Sorry. It is good. Very good. And… where did you get the little fruit? It isn’t even in season!

Had Quatre fly some in just for this weekend. I SAID I’d been looking forward to this weekend for quite a while. I made plans.

And I keep derailing them… 

Not really. You said I know you… and I took this into consideration. 

Sorry… 

Stop apologizing. And you can check your phone. But then put it down for the next thirty minutes and let’s enjoy my culinary labors.

…

Nothing?

No. Not a peep. 

And you are slightly disappointed that he’s not wanting to come home.

…

At least you can smile about it. 

Don’t be a jerk about this knowing me thing… just because you can cook and I’m not that great at it…

That was going to be one of my arguments here. 

Arguments?

Persuasions, maybe. You admit I’m better in the kitchen, and my job allows me more time to shop organic and to research. It would be much healthier for Seth and you both. 

You are volunteering to do all our cooking? Heck yeah! Like I’m going to pass on a sweet deal like that! I hate to cook!

Which would be much easier if… I just lived here.

What? 

Before you have a panic attack over your son not being able to handle it… it’s called a blended family. Half of his friends have ‘non-traditional’ families of some sort. Like I said… this is not the fifties. Or even a hundred years ago. 

Yeah, but… not right this second? You aren’t moving in this weekend while he’s gone and …

Of course not. We would talk about it first. Involve him. Make plans he can get excited about. Duo… you know I love him too, right? And I understand that his welfare comes first. 

…

Don’t go all maudlin on me… 

Ass. 

…

What was THAT sigh?

The hell with it… I had plans, but let’s just cut to the chase. Duo… will you marry me?

What? Marry? I… I….

I know you’re gun shy. There’s no rush… but I want to spend the rest of my life with the two of you. 

I… I… I marry you, I marry you, I marry you…. 

What was that? 

Nothing. Just… thinking. 

Don’t think too hard. 

I… Yeah. Yes. Maybe. I love you. I do love you. 

I know. It won’t always be easy… marriage takes work. Especially when you’re blending. But… it’s time to let me be a Daddy too, I don’t want to just be an Uncle anymore. 

And a… husband? You sure you can put up with my crap? Hilde….

Whatever came before has nothing to do with US. We are vastly different people. Don’t let those mistakes color all your relationships. It’s not fair to anybody… especially not you. 

How’d you get to be so people smart?

Watching you.

Damn it, Yuy. Hey… so what was this plan I keep hearing so much about? I want my plan.

There was wining and dining and with a hot oil massage followed by a few hours in bed with NO phone. Maybe breakfast in bed… with this conversation, only better, afterward… and the big question. 

Like… down on one knee?

Hardly. And just so you know… there’s no ring yet. I knew you wouldn’t wear it in front of Seth, and I figured the three of us could go shopping for one… together. One of those things he can get excited about. 

…

Duo? Weepy wasn’t in the plan… 

Damn it, Yuy… you had me at the ‘Daddy/Uncle’ thing… you didn’t have to up the ante. 

No stakes too high for you. Us.

…

Come here. We have the whole weekend. Without the damn phone!


End file.
